A Sunny Day in Nerima
by Noy Telin'u
Summary: AU. It's a bright sun shiny day when Ranma arrives in Nerima which changes things for everyone. For better or for worse. Most likely for lols though.


A Sunny Day in Nerima

~Noy Telinú~

**Warning:** this is a Noy Telinú fanfic. As such, the characters will be kept as close to canon as the author can possibly do. That means no psycho female dogs, Nabiki in charge of finances, mallets for everything, or bashing of characters. Seriously, what's up with that?

**Caution:** while Noy will try to get things right, Rumiko is not writing this. Therefore, it won't be perfect. Do not write fanfiction using knowledge from other fanfiction. It's just stupid and you can get facts wrong. Neither this Text, nor Noy wants any made up for this fic stuff to pop up in other fanfics as "fact" from the manga. It isn't. Some of this is just guesswork. So please, read the manga first. Or at least watch the anime. You can find it online if you have to.

**Notice:** the summery. Yes, it's THAT kind of fic. Hopefully this will good.

You have been warned…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Pro- ****S****crew it, this one doesn't need a prologue.**

**Chapter 1: No rain today**

The sun was shining on Sunday in Nerima, Tokyo. The birds were singing. The trees were swaying calmly in the breeze. People were walking the streets, minding their own business. It was a nice day and there was not a single cloud in the sky.

Of course, people can't have nice things.

"Like HELL I will!" a pigtailed boy yelled as he dodged around a street corner.

"BOY!" a large man in width, yet not much fat yelled at the youth as he chased him around said corner. "How DARE you disrespect me!"

The boy smirked. "Like this!"

The large man growled as the boy ran away. "Come back here!"

The two ran across the streets, the younger keeping away from the older when suddenly…

*Twoop* rope flew through the air, snagging the pigtailed boy.

"Hey! What you do that for?" The pigtailed youth yelled right before losing consciousness as a gas emitted from behind him.

The man caught up to him in a gas mask, smirking beneath it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ooh, that must be Ranma!" Nabiki, the 17 year old schoolgirl got up and raced to the door, right behind her father.

Soun Tendo opened the door to see an odd sight.

There, on the other side was Genma Saotome with his son Ranma… who was tied up and unconscious.

"Saotome!" Soun exclaimed.

"Tendo!" Genma answered back.

The two hugged like long lost friends or brothers.

Nabiki glanced at the boy tied up and looked him over. Very carefully…

"Saotome, friend, is this your son?" Soun asked.

Genma nodded. "He was a bit rowdy…"

Nabiki smirked as she made up her mind. "Well, he **is** cute…"

Her sisters got to the door, hanging out in the back, Kasumi looking thoughtful while Akane seemed irritated.

"Come, come inside and we will wake Ranma up." Soun gestured.

Genma did so, carrying his son.

Soon, they were all gathered around the table.

"Girls, this is my good friend Genma Saotome." Soun introduced them.

Genma bowed. "And this is my son, Ranma."

Everyone looked at the tied up martial artist.

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Why is he tied up?"

Genma shrugged. "Oh, you know how boys are…"

Soun laughed. "Yes, yes, but now for the reason you two are here. Once Ranma wakes up he can choose any of my daughters; Kasumi, 19, Nabiki, 17, and Akane 16."

Nabiki didn't wait, however. "Dibs! I call it!"

Both parents blinked in shock.

Akane humphed. "You can have him; I'm going to the Dojo."

With that, she left.

Kasumi looked at Ranma and nodded. "Yes, Nabiki would be the best choice, she's been the one most excited about this…"

The fathers shrugged.

"That was easy." Genma commented.

Nabiki smirked. "Could you carry my new fiancé to my room? I want to get to know him better…"

Soun cried tears of joy. "The schools will be joined! Thank you daughter! Thank you!"

Genma smiled as he brought a tied up Ranma to Nabiki's room, the young girl right behind him, smirking mischievously.

"Oh my." Kasumi shook her head as she saw her sister's expression. "I have a bad feeling about this…."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'Ow, ow, ow, OW my head.' Ranma's eyes opened to reveal the inside of a teenaged girl's room, the light blinding him.

He slowly got his vision back and the first thing he saw was the backside of teenage girl … in her underwear.

Ranma's eyes shot open. 'WHERE AM I?'

The martial artist moved his arms and legs to no avail. It took only five seconds for him to see that he was tied spread eagle on a bed.

Ranma was sweating now. 'At least my clothes are still on…'

"My, my, my…" The girl smirked in her midnight black panties and bra set. "Look who's awake."

'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!' Ranma's eyes darted around the room. "Alright, who are you and what do you want?"

The girl tapped her lips, looking away. "Ooh, what do **I** want? Hmmm… well… I just got a fiancé… a fiancé tied to my bed… while I AM going to wait for _certain things_… I AM going to inspect the goods."

Ranma gulped. "Look, I think we have some sort of misunderstanding…"

"No, I don't think so." The girl shook her head slowly and seductively. "You are Ranma Saotome, your father engaged you to a Tendo daughter sired by my father, Soun. I am Nabiki Tendo, middle daughter of Soun Tendo… since you were asleep, I claimed you. Therefore, we… are engaged."

Ranma bit his lip as he thought of a way out of his situation. "But… you don't even KNOW me…"

Nabiki dismissed his concern with her hand. "Of course I don't NOW, but that's why you're in my room. Besides, I made an agreement with Daddy to have the wedding for my graduation gift, which is more than a year from now, so, no worry."

"Um… um…" Ranma sweated more as Nabiki climbed onto the bed. "Um… why you? Not… your sisters…"

Nabiki snapped her fingers. "Oh, right, I mentioned that I have sisters… very good, you have a quick mind… Well, one hates boys… and the other has someone interested in her. Besides, this is a too great of an opportunity to pass up." Nabiki counted on her fingers. "You're a martial artist trained by your father… a cute, fit boy and that's WITHOUT looking closely… not to mention that you're strong and independent enough that you had to be brought here tied up… plus there is the fact that no matter how lost Daddy is in the head, he would choose the best for his daughters, which, in this case is me… Lastly there is the fact that due to the situation, I have the power in this relationship in part due to living in my home and that you will be sleeping in my room, oh and that I have you tied up at the moment."

Ranma's eye twitched.

Nabiki smiled a predatory smile and started unbuttoning Ranma's shirt.

"Hey! HEY! Stop that!" Ranma wiggled and squirmed.

*tap, tap…* Nabiki knocked on Ranma's abs.

"Oh, wow… really hard…" Nabiki continued her strip search.

"AHHHHH!" Ranma screamed. "This isn't necessary!"

"Oh, but it is, Ranma…" Nabiki licked her lips and started undoing his pants.

Ranma whimpered as his mind went into maximum overdrive. 'What-to-do-what-to-do-what-to-do?'

Nabiki started to laugh.

"AHHHHHHH!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*Clank* The two fathers cheered with sake as they celebrated the engagement.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ranma's scream from Nabiki's room was heard in the room.

"Saotome, my friend, this day shall be long remembered as the day that our children embraced their engagement to each other." Soun narrowed his eyes. "He WILL take good care of my daughter… right?"

Genma smiled and drank his sake. "The boy is too honorable for his own good; there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

Kasumi looked at the ceiling in thought. "I do hope he's alright…"

Akane came in through the door and shook her head. "I heard that from the dojo… Even though he's a boy… I might pity him a little…"

Kasumi nodded in agreement.

The sound of Nabiki screaming rattled the house.

All four people took a second to glance at each other before racing up the stairs.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Um… no need to look THERE!" Ranma fidgeted.

Nabiki smiled. "But it's the best part… besides, this is fun…"

Ranma thought quickly how to get out of this situation. It was during this time that he remembered a story from when he passed through the American south six years before…

Nabiki was sliding down Ranma's pants when the owner chuckled.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Ranma shook his head. "You're terrible at this. To really torture me, why don't you throw cold water over my body, that's MUCH better than this. ANYONE can strip search…"

'Why would he want that? Did I crack his mind?' A giant question mark appeared over Nabiki's head as she turned her head sideways. "Odd… but I don't see any harm… besides; I always wanted to see that…"

Nabiki grabbed a water bottle and poured the contents over Ranma's torso…

"AHHHHHHH!" Nabiki screamed as Ranma changed into a girl.

The redhead smirked as she easily slipped out of her bonds, pulled her pants up and escaped out the window.

Literally right after Ranma left, the door burst open to reveal four very concerned people with Akane in front.

"What did he do?" Akane darted her eyes around Nabiki's room.

Said girl was in shock. "I… he… what… how… but… it… escape?"

Everyone's eyes moved to the window, which was obviously opened.

"Oh my… no one has ever escaped Nabiki like this…" Kasumi put a hand to her mouth.

Genma growled. "The boy escaped! Come, Tendo, before he leaves the city!"

The fathers ran off in search of Ranma.

Akane breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess that's nothing to worry about…"

With that, her sisters left the room, leaving a blubbering Nabiki behind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"That was close…" Ranma sighed in relief as she fixed her clothes on the roof of the Tendo home.

Below her, the pigtailed girl saw two men come out of the house and go in opposite directions, most likely looking for her.

Ranma cracked a smile at that.

'Now to just slip back, grab my stuff, change back, and leave for China.' The pigtailed girl smiled. 'Simple enough, really.'

And with that, she jumped off the roof.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nabiki rubbed her temples with her eyes closed as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

'He was… how… water. Water turned him into a her… but how?' Nabiki groaned in frustration. 'A witch? Does water dissolve a disguise? Ow my head… that's it, I need a soak.'

Nabiki grabbed a few things and headed to the bath.

'All I can guess is magic. Shapeshifting magic… somehow.' Nabiki opened the bathroom door and began to strip. 'Water activated magic… or maybe he's an alien… a ridiculously human alien…'

The middle Tendo opened the dividing door and began washing herself.

'Maybe technology? No… that doesn't make any sense…' The brown haired girl dumped water onto herself. 'Man that's cold… cold… he did say cold water… hmm...'

Nabiki was just about to step into the tub when the screen door opened revealing an opened topped redhead.

Ranma and Nabiki stared at each other, the former taking in all there was to see while Nabiki confirmed that the girl in front of her is in fact a girl.

A twitch of the eye and a quick turn later, Ranma closed the screen and ran.

A second later, Nabiki shook her head out of her stupor and chased after the redhead, grabbing a towel to cover her assets.

"Hey, come back here!" Nabiki called out as she exited the bathroom in hot pursuit of her fiancé.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP. CRAP! **CRAP!**' Ranma thought as she ran throughout the house. 'Need… to… find… HOT… water!'

Chasing after the redhead was Nabiki, with only a slipping towel for modesty.

Kasumi hummed as she prepared dinner when suddenly, a redhead blurred past, pack on.

"Oh my… who could that be?" Kasumi wondered aloud.

Five seconds later, her younger sister ran by with only a towel.

"Come back here!" Nabiki screamed as she ran, soaking wet after the redhead. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"…" Kasumi blinked. "I never realized… I guessed that she_ could_… Oh my…"

Ranma ran and ran wildly, until she was at the end of the hallway on the second floor. 'Dead end… no problem… I…'

The redhead turned around to see a nude Nabiki coming around the corner… panting.

"Stop… *gasp* I'll get you… *Gasp* I command you to... oh jeeze…. Stop… *wheeze*…" Nabiki placed her hands on her knees. "I haven't ran like that… *gasp* in years…"

Ranma was frozen, eyes fixated on the opening between Nabiki's legs, much more visible than normal due to Nabiki falling to one knee.

"OK… Ranma… *deep breath* I have you now…" Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "So… how did you do that? How did you… are- What's with the staring?"

Now, while Ranma had been a girl for the last sixteen days, she didn't dare to explore her body any more than necessary.

Ranma was never close to ANY girl (except for Ukyo, but he thought she was a he…) and therefore, never saw one up close… naked. Oh sure, the boys at school brought in porn, but Ranma didn't make any friends that would have let him see some, his only friend being too nervous to even try… and that's when he was friendly.

So it was with no surprise that Ranma was frozen in place upon seeing Nabiki's sex organs wide open for all the world to see. Blood rushed to vital areas… and the nose. The nose gained too much blood and burst, the red stuff drooping out of Ranma's nostrils.

Because Ranma was shocked when in the bathroom, she didn't see as much there. Of course, now that she had in the hallway, she had a lot of blood come out of her nose.

Nabiki blinked. "What the?"

*Wham* She got hit in the face with Akane's head, the younger one coming out of her room.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow! OOOOW!" Akane rubbed her giant pink lump that was now on her head. "Ow-ow-owww…"

Nabiki, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky, the blow to the forehead knocking her unconscious.

Ranma shook her head clear and took deep breaths to gain control back over her heartbeat.

Akane was now sitting, eyes closed so hard that they looked like greater than and less than signs. "OW-ow-Ow… ssss Ah…"

Nabiki wasn't moving, however.

The redhead sighed in relief and tried to sneak away.

Like that would happen. "Ow-wow-wow-wow… what hit me… hmm? Who are you?"

Ranma froze. "I… uh…"

Before she could go, Akane finally noticed her sister. "Nabiki? I… I hit heads with Nabiki? She's not moving… KASUMI! NABIKI'S HURT! You there… can you help me with my sister… she's unconscious."

Ranma sweated. "Sure… although… you're not supposed to move people with head injuries…"

"Oh… right… I knew that!" Akane rubbed her bump. "Who are you, by the way? It seems like my sister has been… doing… things… naked for some reason… she didn't try to DO anything… right?"

Ranma played with her pigtail. "Well… she did chase me all over the house… I'm going to go now…" 'I can get hot water somewhere else.'

"No, please don't go." Akane begged. "I want my sister to be safe, you know what you're doing… oh, and your top is open…"

Ranma looked down and shrugged, buttoning up her shirt.

"I guess she really DOES… that…" Akane muttered. "I doubt you were willing… what is your name again?"

'Oh well, guess I'm stuck here…' Ranma sighed. "Ranma Saotome, it's not my fault, alright?"

Akane tilted her head sideways. "There was a boy here with that same name… odd… MIGHTY odd… do you know of another Ranma?"

The redhead opened her mouth when Kasumi reached them.

"OH MY!" Kasumi knelt down. "Nabiki… Akane, what happened?"

"We bumped heads." Akane winced. "Guess Nabiki took the worst of it…"

"Oh my… and I saw my sister chasing you… are you alright?" Kasumi's face showed concern.

Ranma nodded.

"Her name is Ranma…" Akane rubbed her head. "You said Nabiki was chasing her? Ranma, what are you doing here anyway? Do you owe my sister money or…?"

The redhead girl sighed. "I was just… getting… something…"

"The pack?' Akane thought aloud. "Ranma… is Ranma your brother? Were you coming back to get his stuff after he escaped from Nabiki?"

"…" Ranma bit her lip. "Sorta…"

"You and your brother share a name?" Kasumi clasped her hands. "And you help out? Ooh, how nice…"

Ranma rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I… no… it's not…"

"Oh my… that means you're staying here as well… how exciting!" Kasumi smiled.

Akane had one as well, before it disappeared. "Wait… Nabiki's hurt! Big sister, Nabiki is hurt!"

Kasumi nodded and got onto helping her sister.

Ranma sighed in defeat.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ooh… My head. Ow…" Nabiki mumbled as she awoke sometime later. "It feels like I was hit by a gorilla…"

Akane frowned as she, Kasumi and Ranma, still female, stood by her side in Nabiki's own room.

"You!" Nabiki shot up in bed and pointed her finger at Ranma. "What. The. HELL!"

Ranma gulped.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi exclaimed in shock. "Do not give our guest the pointer finger!"

Akane groaned. "And please, please pull the sheets up. You're still nude from earlier."

Nabiki looked down and noticed that Akane was right. "So? We are all GIRLS here… Right?"

Akane sighed. "Of course. Shameless…"

Ranma started heading towards the door. "Well… I'm glad that you seem fine, but I really must be going. Maybe we'll see each other again some other day…"

Nabiki narrowed her eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. My dear, dear sisters, may I have some time with Ranma… alone?"

Akane and Kasumi shared a look.

Nabiki drummed her fingers. "… Well?"

Akane twiddled her thumbs. "Sis… I… I don't know. You seem a bit… crazy. Are you OK with being here alone, Ranma?"

Nabiki growled.

"It's fine. I owe her anyway…" Ranma answered, an idea forming.

Kasumi sighed. "Come, Akane."

And so, Ranma was alone with Nabiki. Again.

"So… Ranma…" Nabiki crossed her arms. "What's with turning into a girl? Huh?"

Ranma turned away from Nabiki and initiated a plan. "You melted my disguise… A disguise to fit in with the norms…"

Nabiki groaned and had her face in her hands. "Oh no, I'm engaged to a lesbian…"

"Look, Nabiki, while you are attractive… I don't want to be engaged right now. I don't want to be stuck in a relationship so fast, you know?" Ranma put her hand on the doorknob. "So, I'll be going now…"

Nabiki was muttering to herself on how this could happen to her when suddenly she stopped. "Wait a second. Your father wouldn't engage you to one of us if he didn't have a son…"

Ranma turned around and rolled her eyes. "You REALLY don't know my father. Goodbye."

Nabiki watched as Ranma walked out the door. "Well, I don't… No… That… I saw that jerk smirk! Oooh! Come back here, you sorcerer!"

With that, Nabiki ran after Ranma. Again. Naked. AGAIN.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's notes: **IT'S 2015 EVERYONE! HOVERBOARD TIME! BET ON THE CUBS! WEAR YOUR CLOTHES INSIDE OUT! THE FUTURE IS HERE! WHOOO! IMMA TEXT AND THIS! IS! FANFICTION 2015! YES!


End file.
